Can Best Friends fall in Love?
by SadiqAdnan
Summary: Well let's just say that while staying at a local inn Guy happened to stumble upon Luke's room. He heard noises, those which filled his dreams with lust usually. What was going on? A peek inside the room would justify as a certain surprise for the blonde.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss or Namco... T.T ( But the plot was my idea! D Ha!)

OOC:\\ Hey there you guys! Well it sure has been a while since i've updated. I am working on the next chapter for residential treatment and I feel really bad about not updating in a while. I think it might have been a year! I see people still reading my story though. So, now I'm going to be more devoted to my writing. I will say that I blame my life for being delayed, but to skip details lets just say if gone through a lot. Anyways, this story is about Guy, Luke, and Asch. Also in the beginning a little bit of Jade tease. Because I just beat the game tales of the abyss and you guys should thank the game for reminding me of my fanfictions. So, if this story does good and I get reviews i'll continue. Also don't think I forgot Residential Treatment, I'm working on the next chapter right now. Still deciding on a few stuff. Also side note, Forgive me if I have grammar or spelling mistakes on this story. I'm writing on an old laptop that has horrible internet and no spell check. Also my writing format might have changed a bit. Well I think I'm done Talking so much, so please enjoy chapter one of "Can Best Friends fall in Love"

Summary: Ha, Sorry I lied. I forgot about the summary of the story. Well let's just say that while staying at a local inn Guy happened to stumble upon Luke's room. He heard noises, those which filled his dreams with lust usually. What was going on? A peek inside the room would justify as a certain surprise for the blonde. Certain two red heads having secret meetings at night? And might he add that they were really active... Will his feelings pull together?

________________________________________

*Another moan. More sweating. Heavy breathing, Luke screaming, Guy filling with pleasure. What could be better than this? Had this dream lasted a little longer it would have been great, but a someone appeared before him. Luke disappeared and in front of Guy was...Jade? _What the hell... _

"Having fun without me?"

Guy stuttered. "H-Huh?Um, No, Actually I was just leaving-"

Suddenly he was slammed into a wall, a whimper escaping his lips. Jade's deep voice sounding through his ears "Oh no, your not getting away that easily, I have many fun experiments we can try here and now. You should be more excited." Jade's crazy laugh was heard throughout the room. His eyes seemed more vicious, more bloody, more... Suddenly he felt Jade's hands travel down to his- _Jade!!!*_

_"_AGH!?"

Guy sat up in his bed, breathing heavily, sweating. His body shivered from the unpleasant dream. _The beginning was nice with Luke but when Jade...Why Jade of all people? _He shook his body as more shivers ran down his spine. He would rather just forget about the dream-no, nightmare, and just move on. He looked under his covers to find out that this night was not one of those nights. He was grateful though, getting a reaction like that from a dream of Jade would scar him forever. Though Guy has had this problem with him for awhile, because of his Gynophobia he has started to find interest in men. The same sex. At first he thought he was crazy but now its been going on for years and mostly with Luke, Guy has learned to live with it by serving Luke and holding his sexual urges back. But he feels like he is reaching his limit. _Can Best Friends Fall in Love?_ He would ask himself that every night.

"...This is just going to give me headaches again, I have to stop thinking about him."

Guy sighed and got out of bed. He walked out of his room and down the hallway. Maybe looking for a cold glass of water would help calm his thoughts. Though as he walked past Jade's room he couldn't help but get goose bumps. He would never look at Jade the same. Guy dashed from the entrance, in fear of having to face that man. Though as things seemed to have gone back to normal he heard slight noises coming from Luke's room.

_Hes still up? _

He slowly tip-toes to Luke's room. It was quiet for awhile. Did Luke hear him? But that would be impossible for Luke, he is always off in his own world. Guy waited there, being completely silent. He then heard a familiar voice make a familiar sound. Luke was moaning? Just hearing those muffled noises coming from the room made Guy's member tremble as it was being aroused. Guy couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming this time. He slowly grabbed the handle in anticipation, he slowly turned it and opened the door slightly. Leaving a little creak so that he could view what was going on inside. His jaw almost fell open and a gasp almost left his throat. Though his hand quickly acted and it covered his mouth. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. Asch was there, doing what Guy had always dreamed about to Luke.

"Hah...Ah, Asch...Not so H-Hard-Agh!"

Luke moaned as he was being pounded from behind. Slapping noises were made as Asch kept thrusting. He completely ignored Luke's cries, for he was in his own ecstasy and no one could take him away. His hand did automatically respond to Luke's desires. Asch began to pump at Luke's erection. Both red heads moaned in unison as they kept going. Luke's expressions were simply breath taking to Guy. Luke was so flustered, his cheeks were bright pink and his mouth open, releasing soft moans. His nipples looked rock hard and his member was far beyond that point. Asch was sweating, his beads of sweat landed on Luke's soft milky skin, making the drops roll down Luke's arched back. It was a very breath taking sight, a very arousing one too.

Before Guy knew it his own member was at its full erection. It was making Guy incredibly hot watching Luke. Asch wasn't even there for him, Guy was imagining that he was Asch. His rod trembled as he imagined himself making Luke whimper like that. While his fantasies ran wild while observing them, his own hand traveled down his shirt. Pinching his own nipples softly, causing a small moan to sound. Though it wasn't heard over Luke's louder moans.

"Hah..."

Guy's hand was now on his crotch, his hot crotch. He bit his lips as he tried to stay quiet as he fondled his erection through his pants. His fingers worked their way around it, slowly tracing it's shape. It was almost tickling him, but it was very enjoyable. He couldn't wait anymore as he heard Luke groan loudly.

"M-More...Asch."

His hand swiftly went into his pants and he grabbed himself. A whimper came out as he began to move his hand up and down his erection. He would go along with Luke's moans in the room in front of him. His heavy breathing would match Asch's. Guy had never felt this good and watching Luke's face made it even more amazing. Luke soon then began to breath faster as Asch picked up the pace. Guy followed as his hand sped up. His other hand was busy pinching his nipples, making them very hard. How embarrassing would it be for someone to come out into the hall to find Guy jerking off in front of Luke's room. But Guy didn't care, he was in a trance, and the outer world meant nothing to him. All he wanted was to be like this forever. He then heard Asch's voice.

"Dreck...Looks like I'm reaching my limit, you better be reaching your second one soon too."

Guy watched as Luke had tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he nodded. Guy was also reaching his limit too, the pace continued as the three men reached their climax at the same time. Luke let out one last moan as he came again, his body falling onto the bed. Asch had released all of his semen into Luke, he simply fell on top of him on the bed, he didn't even bother to pull out, he was thinking about a third round. Guy grunted as white fluids escaped his member. He was sweating and was still breathing heavily. Guy pulled his hand out of his pants and looked at the liquid that was left on it.

He whispered. "Pathetic."

Guy sighed though he had forgotten for that slight second where he was. So he laid his back on the door, slamming it shut. Making the loudest noise ever.

_Shit. _

He heard Asch say something, though he couldn't understand it because the door was now closed. Though loud and clear he heard foot steps approaching the door. That being Guys cue to run. He sprinted off without even stopping for that glass of water that he wanted at first. He ran past everyone's room and into his own. He slammed the door behind him and jammed his back against it, as if he were keeping someone out. His heart beat was off the charts and his breathing was out of beat. He sighed as he tried to regain control of himself, slowly he began to slide down the door, until he was sitting against it.

"This really was pathetic, to think that I just did that. In front of Luke's room, while watching him and Asch..."

Guy was mad at himself but he was now also feeling jealous of Asch. Too many feelings were coming at once and he didn't feel like dealing with any of them. He laid down on the cold floor and he shut his eyes. Maybe sleeping might help. Maybe this was a dream after all? Guy could only hope, to save his embarrassment.

Next morning Guy opened his eyes to figure out that he did no sleep one bit. His body slowly raised from the floor, every movement hurt since he slept in an awkward position. He then heard banging at his door and then the same familiar voice.

"Guy! Come on, we are ready to go to Belkend, we are just waiting on you. Noelle's outside waiting on all of us!"

It was Luke. Guy was wondering if he could keep himself together when seeing Luke, or would he picture that flustered face from last night? Guy sure hoped that he wouldn't.

"Sorry...Didn't get much sleep last night. I'll be out in a sec Luke."

With that said, Guy stood up and gathered all of his belongings. He looked around once more to make sure that he didn't leave anything. He then nodded to himself as he opened the door, though he expected to find Luke, he found a little girl. Anise, like a tiger, pounced on Guy.

"W-What!? N-Nooo Stop! Get Off!"

Guys number one Phobia.

**Women.**

He wasn't doing it on purpose though, he created this phobia from his dreadful past. Though Guy was more concentrated on the girl holding him. He quickly pushes her off and he runs away. Shaking the whole time. As he ran he wasn't looking were he was going. He ran straight into someone. Pushing them over, making Guy land on top of them.

"Ow...Sorry-"

He cut himself off. He had ran into Luke. Luke was now on the ground and Guy was on top of him. Both of their faces turning crimson red, Guy quickly stood up. All of the thoughts of last night flourished into his mind. He quickly said something to try and erase them.

"Sorry Luke, I wasn't looking where I was going, heh, well now I'll be going-"

As Guy was slowly walking away, he heard Luke.

"Guy."

"W-What is it?"

Guy was still a little tense from Anise's morning hug.

"You said you didn't get any sleep. Did you by any chance hear someone out in the hallways in the middle of the night?"

_Oh shit._

______________________________________________

OOC:// Buahahahha_._ Gotta Love my famous Cliffhangers. Nah, I'm just cruel like that. But please Review, especially if you want me to continue. I want to continue too, I actually got into this story. Even though I was writing just for fun. And don't worry, I'm still working on Residential Treatment. : D


End file.
